1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to farm and agricultural equipment, and more specifically to an improved tractor-mounted stake driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous agricultural plants are supported on stakes, with large plantings requiring an extensive array of stakes. Traditionally, these stakes were manually driven into the ground, one at a time. Recently, various mechanical stake driving devices have been developed, but known systems still drive stakes one at a time.